


Long Blonde Hair Fallin' In Your Eyes

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Multi, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Jo is feeling a little down on herself, but Jess is here to helpSquare filled: JoJessBetaed by Manawhaat





	Long Blonde Hair Fallin' In Your Eyes

Jess lets her head fall back against the arm of the couch, curls tumbling everywhere, and waves the remote like that’s going to magically make something worth watching appear in her Netflix suggestions. She’s reading the description of some British house show that definitely looks interesting when the front door clicks open and shut, accompanied by a soft sigh that is unmistakably Jo. Jess tips her head and grins at her now upside-down girlfriend.

“Hi, baby,” she purrs, rolling to rest her elbows on the arm of the couch. “Looking good.”

Jo gives her a tired smile, hanging her keys on the hook by the door, and smooths out her sexy, yet still classy, red dress. “Thanks. Sam helped me decide this morning before he left for his class. He said he had to leave early or he would end up staying to peel it off me with his teeth.” Jo blushes a little at the memory.

“Sounds more like something I would say,” Jess teases. Their boyfriend is, while excellent in bed once they get him going, not always the suavest of men. Luckily Jess is suave enough for the both if them. “How was the meeting?”

Jo shrugs. “It was a meeting. I felt a bit overdressed.”

“Aw. C’mere, sweetheart.” Jess sits up and crooks a finger at her, and Jo comes easily across the room to settle in Jess’s lap. “I think everyone else was underdressed, because you look amazing.”

Soft pink color’s Jo’s cheeks as she settles her knees on either side of Jess’s legs. “You have to think that.”

“Yeah? Or what?” Jess teases, fingers creeping under the hem of the dress.

Jo bumps their noses together. “I dunno, but I’m sure I can think of something.”

“Hmm. Well, I’m having some ideas of my own.”

Slender fingers slide into her curls. “Wanna share with the class?”

Jess tips her chin up that last little bit to catch Jo’s perfect mouth in a kiss. It’s soft, a lovely contrast to the way Jo’s fingers dig into her hair. From there it’s only a short path along that delicate jaw and down her neck to her collarbone and then further.

“Fucking perfect,” Jess murmurs, nuzzling Jo’s breasts through the dress.

“Fucking tiny,” Jo retorts, the same old argument as always.

Jess stands her ground, cupping them in both hands. “Look at this. Just right.” She runs her thumbs along the curves of soft flesh. “I love them.”

“That because you love me.” Jo’s words are soft, but still carry a little snarky edge.

“Very true. These are just a bonus I happen to enjoy quite a lot.”

Jess finally tugs Jo’s dress and strapless bra down, revealing soft pale skin and mouth watering pink nipples that she doesn’t hesitate to get her mouth on. An idea comes to her after a few seconds, though, and she pulls away.

“Grab my phone,” she says, holding Jo steady while she reaches back to fetch it from the coffee table. “Send Sam some snapchats. He’s at the library studying still.”

“Still?” Jo lifts an eyebrow, quickly unlocking Jess’s phone and finding the app. “Guess we’ll have to give our boy a reason to come home.”

“That’s the idea,” Jess grins before diving back in.

She catches candy-sweet pink in her teeth and tugs, flicking the tip of her tongue over the bud. She glances up through her lashes to find the camera pointed down at her, Jo biting her lip as she watches the screen. Jess kisses her way to the other side, repeating the treatment. She moves back and forth like that until Jo is too riled up to hold the camera still, rolling her hips against Jess’s and mewling desperately.

“Did you send it?” Jess asks, urging Jo to lay down on the couch.

Jo nods, legs falling open as she wriggles out of her dress. Her panties are simple black cotton, but they turn Jess on more than they probably should. She sheds her own shirt, bare nipples already peaking in the cool air, and then her yoga pants. Her own panties aren’t nearly as cute as Jo’s, but come on. She can’t be an eleven all the time.

“C’mere,” Jo murmurs, pulling Jess in to settle between slender thighs.

Skin on skin, Jess presses their lips together and just savors the moment. She loves times like these, nothing or almost nothing between them. It’s not about being sexy, it’s just love.

“Didja send the video?” Jess asks, beginning to drift downwards once more.

“Of course.”

“Wanna send some more?”

Jo’s grin is playful and a little bit mischievous. “Fuck yeah.”

Suddenly, Jess isn’t sure if she could love this woman any more. The way her hair is fanned out across the couch cushion, one arm stretched lazily above her head as she messes with the phone in her other hand. She looks just as good as the night they first met, maybe even better.

Her toes poke Jess’s thigh. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, babe?”

Jess curls one arm under the small of Jo’s back, nuzzling between her breasts. “Just thinking about the night we first met. The way you looked, dancing alone at that party, and then when we brought you home… I knew when I woke up the next morning.”

“Knew what?” Jo prompts, bringing her hand down to cradle the back of Jess’s head.

“I knew what Sam and I had been missing,” Jess says honestly. “And I knew I was never letting her go.”

Jo blushes, turning her face away. “Jess…”

Jess lifts up, turning Jo’s head to press their foreheads together. “God, you still have no idea what you do to me, baby. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Yeah?” Jo’s voice is soft, still a little shy in the face of Jess’s honestly.

“You’ve got me hooked on you,” Jess murmurs. “Everything you do drives me crazy.”

“How crazy?” Jo asks with the start of a mischievous smile.

Jess fits her thigh against Jo’s cunt, drawing a soft whine from her, before beginning her journey south. She lingers at Jo’s breasts a moment, making sure they've been well taken care of before kissing her way along the soft skin of her stomach. When she flicks her eyes up to watch Jo’s face, she finds her biting her lip as she points the camera in Jess’s direction. Jess shoots the camera a wicked grin, one she knows Sam loves, and nuzzles into Jo’s panty-covered mound.

She can feel how wet Jo is through the fabric, and traces her folds with the tip of her nose before pulling the clothing item down. She slides the panties along slender legs and off, setting Jo’s perfect feet- and this is coming from someone who’s not big on feet, if she’s gonna be totally honest- on her shoulders for a moment. Jess clasps one slim ankle in her hand and begins kissing her way up, along Jo’s calf and silky inner thigh, until she reaches her pussy. She skips it, drawing a soft, whiny sound from Jo, and instead continues her path back down the other side.

When she’s satisfied with this, she leans in, hooking one leg over her shoulder and letting the other fall wherever Jo puts is, to press a kiss to Jo’s clit, barely visible through her pubic hair. Jo trimmed, she notices, which means she was probably feeling self-conscious about her usual full bush again. Jess doesn’t mind either way and she knows Sam feels the same- the just want Jo to feel comfortable.

Jo is breathing heavily, staring down at Jess through hooded eyes. The phone is nowhere to be seen- they’ll find it later tucked between the cushions, Jess is sure- and her hands are gripping the fabric of the couch.

“Gonna eat this sweet little pussy up,” Jess coos, spreading pale pink folds to reveal the darker pink of Jo’s entrance, already shiny with arousal. “Gonna make you cum on my face until Sam gets here or you can’t take it anymore.”

Jo gasps, tilting her hips a bit in offering, and Jess is more than happy to oblige. She starts slow, focusing on the outer lips just to get Jo worked up a little more, before moving inward. She pulls out all the tricks she’s learned over the last year and it’s no time at all before Jo’s thighs are tightening around her head with a cry.

Jess works a second orgasm out of her just in time for Sam’s arrival, chuckling against her clit at when he groans at the sight. Jo looks like something from a porno, but a really good one. Her head is thrown back, her thighs spread wide, her hands in Jess’s hair as her body arches helplessly.

Jess lifts her head to look at him when he locks the door, lips and chin messy with Jo’s cum. One hand continues to pump two fingers into that tight little cunt, curled to catch her g-spot just so on every stroke.  “Took ya long enough. Come help me show our girl how much we love her.”

 


End file.
